Modern handheld upright or stick vacuum cleaners often comprise a detachable dust container, which can be removed from the vacuum cleaner for emptying and cleaning. A problem with such vacuum cleaners is that it is difficult to know when the dust container needs to be emptied and that the dust container is often difficult to remove from the vacuum cleaner.
The present invention provides a solution to this problem by provision of a vacuum cleaner according to claim 1.